


Sick

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: CLAMP - Fandom, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Drama, Illness, M/M, Romance, Same-sex, coming to terms, sick, slight canon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving Watanuki his blood, Domeki falls ill. Feeling responsible, Watanuki tries to nurse the archer back to health. Things become complicated, however, when Domeki begins to lose himself in Watanuki. DomekiXWatanuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I own absolutely nothing save for this fiction. Please call me out if you have any problems with the way I portray the characters! Please Read and Review, and thanks for stopping by!

He searched everywhere. All day, from the moment he stepped onto the school campus, he looked around for that idiot, but couldn't find a trace of him. He even asked Himawari but she had little clue on where he could be found, saying that she hadn't seen him at all. So, there he was, the end of school and he was collecting his things; a full bento left on his desk because a certain someone wasn't there to eat any of it.

Alone and irritated, he slumped to Yuko's shop thinking about all the possible reasons why the jerk decided not to show. He sighed as he slipped his shoes off at the entrance, smiling when Maru and Moro came to greet him as usual and followed him into the kitchen where he instantly applied his apron. Glaring at the feather-duster as he removed all the lung-clogging particles from those important treasures that Yuko had stored up, and grumbling to himself as he made his way to her room with glasses of tea for her, Mokona, and the twins.

"All out of sake?" she questioned teasingly as she grabbed for a cup, followed by the others.

"I'll get some on my way home, then bring it here on my way to school," Watanuki told her, completely irritated with everything.

"Uh-oh!" Mokona chuckled before taking a sip of its tea. "Watanuki is in a bad mood!"

"Grumpy face Watanuki!" the twins giggled in unison as they made pouting faces towards each other, making Yuko smile.

"I'm not in a bad mood!" Watanuki shouted, face red.

"You seem a little annoyed, more so than usual," Yuko explained coolly, twisting the cup of tea in her hand.

Watanuki sighed, "It's that damn idiot's fault! Making me make him a lunch everyday and then he doesn't show!"

"Domeki? Why, Domeki is sick."

"Sicky icky wicky!" Maru and Moro cried, hugging each other in comfort.

A dark brow twitched as eyes hidden by glasses glared. "Sick?"

Yuko nodded. "Yes, he's bed-ridden."

"Impossible," Watanuki scoffed. "I just saw him yesterday and he seemed just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Isn't Domeki the type to not show his pain in front of others, though?"

Watanuki flinched slightly and thought it over for a second before nodding hesitantly. "I-I guess…he is…"

"So, Domeki is sick, and you know this to be true."

"He's not the type to catch colds so easily!"

"Who said anything about a cold?"

Watanuki froze, not liking the tone in Yuko's voice. It was one of those tones, the ones where they told the listener that they were so wrong, that those things that they thought were just little problems were indeed life-threatening emergencies. "If it's not a cold then what is it?"

"You recall that only days ago, you fell out of that window at your school, and Domeki was the one to replace all the blood that you had lost?"

"Yeah…and?" _I even thanked him yesterday and he said it wasn't a big deal._

"That's why. He's pushed himself a little too hard, and his body can't take it anymore. So, it's forcing him to stay home and rest for a few days."

Watanuki couldn't believe his ears. A look of genuine fear grew onto his features. He could feel his body tremble along with the shaking in his voice as he asked, "That's all it is, right? He just needs to rest and he'll be good as new in a few days, right?"

Yuko nodded. "Yes, although, with his body in such a weakened state, and his body originally being so weak, he could easily succumb to any virus that makes its way into his system."

"His parents!" Watanuki blurted. "They can take care of him, can't they?"

This time, Yuko shook her head. "His parents aren't around often, if you couldn't tell. So, chances of them coming home to take care of Domeki are slim."

The bespectacled boy stood there, thoughts racing around in his head. Moments ago he was cursing the taller boy, and now he had learned that because of him Domeki could very well be on his deathbed. He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts before turning and leaving the room, stomach churning as he set the tray on the kitchen counter and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

Yuko sat in her chair gazing at the doorway, then at the two girls who sat by both of her legs. "Now, we see what happens."

**-**


	2. I Don't Care

He had forgotten all about the sake that he promised his employer. Sake was the last thing on his mind as he stood there in front of the entrance to his "rival's" house. Should he knock? Or, should he just walk in? Would the door even be locked? What if Domeki was sleeping? If he's bedridden he couldn't be able to answer the door anyway. Watanuki sighed. _What on earth am I supposed to do?_

There was only one thing he could do: see if the door was locked. He reached out and found that the door was indeed locked, sighing once more, not knowing whether to be grateful that Domeki was smart enough to lock the door to protect him in his "pathetic" state, or pissed that Domeki had to lock his only way of entry to see if the idiot was dead or not.

He then tried his second method: knock. He shakily rose a fist before knocking weakly on the door, waiting for a few moments and nothing could be heard on the other side. He tried once more, only louder, knocking so hard that it felt like his knuckles were bleeding internally. Again, nothing could be heard. Now, Watanuki was becoming impatient. He knocked once more even harder and louder than the previous time and shouting at the top of his lungs.

" **IDIOT DOMEKI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!** "

As he paused to catch his breath he listened carefully and this time, heard footsteps coming towards him from inside. He collected himself quickly and waited patiently for Domeki to open the door. Soon, the usual expressionless face he knew so well was in view, but most of the body was covered by the door that was only partially opened.

"Do you have to yell?" Domeki questioned, sounding completely normal, throwing Watanuki off guard.

"You're okay?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, why?"

"You weren't at school today."

Domeki paused and Watanuki could have sworn he saw him wince for a split second before he continued. "I had things to do."

Now, Watanuki was on guard. The last word sounded strained and he looked over Domeki's body, examining him with his eyes. He could see it; how pale his face had become, the sweat trickling down his cheeks, forehead, and neck, his body seemed to be quivering and slanted, he must have been leaning against the wall to keep himself up. _Idiot!_ Watanuki screamed in his head, a look of worry surfacing unconsciously on his face.

"What's wrong?" Domeki questioned as soon as he noticed the change in the other boy.

"You're…an idiot…" Watanuki mumbled.

Domeki rose a brow before he found himself being grabbed by the front of his shirt and the door being wrenched from his hands as Watanuki forced his way inside. Closing the door behind him, Watanuki grabbed one of Domeki's arms and placed it around his shoulder, his own arm wrapping around his waist as he carried the taller confused boy to his room and bed. Domeki chose not to fight against him, because he knew that Watanuki was now officially aware of his condition, and he had no strength to move on his own anymore.

** To Be Continued... **


End file.
